Broken Hearts Eventually Mend
by cmalongo
Summary: Betrayed by her lover and friends, Sakura moves away to where she is appreciated more. However, an accident occurs which crosses the path in between Sakura and her past. This time however she is determined to not be the background girl.


Broken Hearts Eventually Mend- Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Third Person's POV

2 years ago

Once again sitting at her favourite spot in school, the Cherry Blossom tree (symbolic of her namesake) which provided her with daily allowance of beauty and quiet time to herself. Sakura normally had to put up with the rambunctious antics of her friends, a dysfunctional family to say the least; especially with the inclusion of Naruto. The loud blonde did well in annoying the crap out of her and the others, who would meet the ends of her fists after blowing her patience out of the water. Naruto was a true friend however; one who she has been friends with since birth literally. No literally, their parents saying they couldn't bare to be separated along with Sasuke.

Sasuke... what could one say about him? Even his name sounded shivers down one's spine (not the bad kind, the sensual kind) He was her boyfriend, her best friend and her everything; beautiful, confident, intelligent and charming- Sasuke Uchiha was every woman and man's wet dream, it was impossible for girls to not love him and guys to not be jealous of him. He was absolutely perfect and he was Sakura's.

Sakura looked up from the furious scribbles of the lyrics, which she had been dying to input into her song book.

Her digital watch painted the time in strong red writing, glaring the number "3:55"

"Damn, I promised to meet Ino at 3:45" cursing furiously and grabbing her backpack with her songbook clutched in her hand securely and ran as quickly as possible to meet Ino.

Ino was the other loud blonde in her life, she was her other half. Vivacious, beautiful, loyal and everything a girl could ask for in a friend. They did everything together: dressed, went to school together, and even going on dates together. She was everything one could want in a partner and Sakura couldn't wait till she found her white knight in shining armour – especially with Ino's major assistance in finding her own knight in shining armour (but Sasuke would preferably wear black sneakers and skinny jeans)

She didn't know that it was actually her "best friend" who had been the cause of her eventual down fall; if not by the rampant rumours she spread anonymously in an attempt to destroy her reputation. Or not even by her endeavours to destroy her educational credibility by "helping" her study, it would be by final act of betrayal orchestrated by her hands.

Out of breath and panting from the intense running in an attempt to reach there on time, she slowed down and rest on the spot catching her breath.

"Oh God, I'm so out of shape" Sakura said while spluttering and panting as if she had just run a marathon.

With her temporary blurred vision in the distance she could see two blobs which were very close and moving rather passionately. Moving towards the blobs, with each step her vision becoming clearer; her heart started beating furiously, her chest tightening up and her throat dry. Taking a final step and deep breath to view the scene in front of her.

"Ino...Sasuke..." Sakura was witness to her boyfriend and best friend passionately kissing each other, two people she held close to her heart.

It had taken some time for the couple to disentangle themselves from each other, with the audacity to not look ashamed at the act of blatant betrayal; Sakura couldn't think, speak or do anything. Thinking it was a dream, a very cruel dream.

"Why? ... Why? ... Ino, Sasuke...How could you?" Sakura's heart had been shattered by the startling turn of events by two people she would sacrifice her life for. Sacrifice everything for, but they sacrificed her selfless love for them, so they could have a more selfish love.

Ino rolled her eyes all the while pulling Sasuke closer to herself.

"Sakura, you should have seen this coming; you couldn't possibly think that Sasuke would be satisfied with YOU! An ugly, talentless, pathetic excuse of human who can't even keep a man satisfied. Please, we all know Sasuke belonged with me and we were catching up with down time before you interrupted" Ino finished her sentence with a smirk and Sasuke refused to meet eyes with Sakura.

'Coward' Sakura thought and watched as the two slowly returned to their activities. This action of mockery towards her, made her crack and she could not control what she was to do next.

Next thing they knew, Ino and Sasuke were in pain and were kissing the floor. Sakura rained a series of punches of them, all her feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal dying with connection to their bodies. Leaving their disgraceful selves alive, she stepped over their bodies and ran home as quickly as feet could take her.

Once reaching her house, she entered her room collapsing on her bed; curling up in a ball and let the torrent of emotions wash over her.

In all her grief and misery, Sakura wondered where she went wrong and why had this happened.

"Will I ever be able to trust or love again" the question which kept repeating in her head.


End file.
